MEMORIES
by ArA09
Summary: Yo this is a story about Natsume and Mikan's past! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIES

CHAP.1

FLASH BACK

i "Natsume..."

i "Gomen Mikan, but I really have to go.."

i "But!"

i "Here take this ring, wear it so that you will not forget about me"

i Natsume inserts the ring on Mikan's middle finger

i "Natsume... Promise me that when you go back you will still remember me,"

i "Promise"

'With that Natsume hugged Mikan for the last time and then went away'

END OF FLASHBACK

"I wonder when'll Natsume come back in the academy? Its been 5 years though," A girl named Mikan said while sitting under a sakura tree where she and Natsume

used to hang out.

Clock strikes

"Uh-oh. Class is about to start I better leave,"

Mikan ran down the hallway until she reached her classroom.

"Ohiyo Minna-san!"

"Ohiyo Mikan-chan!" said Ruka

"Ohiyo Ruka-pyon, how are you and Hotaru doing?" Mikan asked

"Eeeh?! W-w-were doing f-f-fine," Ruka replied blushing

Door slides

"Okay Minna-san!! Sit down! Im gonna introduce to you a new student and... an old student who just returned from Australia is here! So please settle down now," Narumi said

"Okay! Please enter now," Narumi informed

'A boy with purple hair and crimson eyes came in with a girl holding his hands.

"Ohiyo.."

"Eh? I know that voice.. Isn't that Natsu-" Mikan whispered then looked up and realized that it was Natsume

"Ohiyo minna!! Im the girlfriend of Natsume-kun! My name is Stephanie! Im a half and my alice is water. Its nice to meet you all!" Greeted a young girl with pink

hair and blue eyes.

"Ok! Natsume you will be sitting again at your old seat and Stephanie you could sit over there beside Sumire," Narumi said

"Hai!"

'Natsume walked towards his old seat and sat there not even thinking about saying "HI" or

"How are you?" to Mikan. Then Mikan approached him.

"Ne? Natsume, do you still remember me?" Mikan asked

"Who are you to ask me that kind of question? I dont even know a single thing about you," Natsume replied... cold heartedly

'Mikan froze there in shock then began to cry then Mikan suddenly went out of the room

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi shouted

"Natsume what did you do to her?" Ruka said

"I didnt do anything, she only asked me if I remember her I said I dont know her. I dont even know

a single thing about her. What a crybaby.." Natsume replied

"What do you mean? She was your childhood friend.. and your first love," Hotaru butted in

"What do you mean? That girl was Stephanie not that brunette haired girl,"Natsume said

"You gave a ring to that girl right?" Hotaru said

'Then the memories flashed inside Natsume's head

"W-Wha- it couldnt be... that girl was not you, Stephanie. It w-was a girl named

Mikan," Natsume said

END

HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER!

IM STILL DOING ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS

SO PLEASE WAIT IM ONLY A GRADE 5 STUDENT!

SO PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

ROCK ON!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP. 2

PREV CHAP.

_Natsume__ walked towards his old seat and sat there not even thinking about saying "HI" or_

_"How are you?" to __Mikan__. Then __Mikan__ approached him._

_"Ne?__Natsume__, do you still remember me?" __Mikan__ asked_

_"Who are you to ask me that kind of question? I __dont__ even know a single thing about you," __Natsume__ replied... cold heartedly_

_Mikan__ froze there in shock then began to cry then __Mikan__ suddenly went out of the room_

_Mikan-chan__ Narumi shouted_

_Natsume__ what did you do to her?" __Ruka__ said_

_"I __didnt__ do anything, she only asked me if I remember her I said I __dont__ know her. I __dont__ even know_

_a__ single thing about her. What a crybaby__Natsume__ replied_

_"What do you mean? She was your childhood friend__and__ your first love," __Hotaru__ butted in_

_"What do you mean? That girl was Stephanie not that brunette haired __girl,"Natsume__ said_

_"You gave a ring to that girl right?" __Hotaru__ said_

_'Then the memories flashed inside __Natsume's__ head_

_"W-__Wha__- it __couldnt__ be... that girl was not you, Stephanie. It w-was a girl named_

_Mikan__Natsume__ said_

END OF POV

'Natsume ran out of their classroom and searched for Mikan, he looked everywhere yet he still

Couldn't find her. Then he decided to rest at a sakura tree. When he was walking towards a sakura tree

He saw a girl sitting down crying.

"Mikan….."

"Eh?N-Natsume?"

"Daijoubu?" Natsume asked

"What do you mean? Can't you see my situation?" Mikan protested

"Sorry about a while ago, it's just that Imai told me about a girl in my past then when

She said that I gave a ring to that girl…" Natsume suddenly stopped

"Then?" Mikan asked?

"Then, my memories came back flashing then I saw a brunette girl

With hazel eyes like yours.. Mikan…" Natsume continued

"Natsume"

"Mikan can I see your middle finger?" Natsume asked

"H-hai.."

'Natsume got Mikan's arm and looked at her middle finger. Natsume's eyes

Widened in shock because there is the ring that Natsume gave to her.

A word was carved there, _"PROMISE"_

"Mikan,"

"Eh?"

'Then Natsume leaned closer to Mikan and kissed her on the lips.

"Im sorry.. Please forgive me," Natsume said

"It's okay, at least you remember now," Mikan said smiling.

END

HOPE YOU LIKE IT IM STILL WRITING ON OTHER CHAPTERS

IM ONLY GRADE 5

PHILIPPINES


End file.
